


I'm Not Kissing You

by Iamthetwickster



Category: SPN, Supernatural, richard speight jr - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthetwickster/pseuds/Iamthetwickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your best friend are taking a holiday for a few months in america. Your friend has invited you along to a big house in the countryside where some of their friends are staying. It’s July the 6th, known as kissing day and Richard and Rob have made a bet to kiss every girl they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Not Kissing You, Richard

Wednesday July the 6th was known as kissing day, well, only just known in the household. One of the guys found out and it spread like wildfire. You and your friend had decided to take a holiday for a few months in America. You found yourself in a biggish house in the country, with a group of mostly guys and a few rare girls. Your best friend knew them through their acting career and you’d never met them, though you were aware of their celebrity status. Among the gang was you, your best friend, Jared, Gen, Jensen, Daneel, Rich, Rob, Matt, Brianna, Kim and Osric. It was like a big party every day, but it was never uncomfortable or awkward and they were all like a big family. You had no idea what your friend has originally subjected you to, but now you too were part of their cooky family.

It was Jared who first discovered it was kissing day, immediately bringing it to the attention of his wife and kissing her. Jensen and Daneel eventually heard and did the same. Eventually Richard and Rob made a pact to kiss as many girls as they could in the house, supposedly a joke or a laugh but not for you.

You were moderately quiet and kept to yourself really, some of the guys tried to pull you into activities like watching a movie or having a barbecue but mostly you valued your alone time. At least that’s what they thought. The real truth behind it? You were screwed. You’d only been there for five weeks and you’d already developed the biggest of crushes on Richard. Knowing the mockery you’d go through if you were discovered, you decided to hide it. So that meant keeping to yourself. So far nobody suspected a thing.

You walked into the living room where most of the guys were about, Jared, Jensen, Daneel and Gen occupying the sofas, Matt and Osric at the breakfast table behind them. As you walked through the door you got several ‘hey’s and 'good morning’s, but before you could say anything Rob had appeared from nowhere. He startled you enough that you had dropped your book on the floor, but before you could pick it up his lips were on yours and his hands held your face. The room erupted in laughter and cheers at your face of pure shock. You stood in awe at Rob, the widest grin you’d ever seen planted on his face.  
“Morning, Y/N! Thought I’d let you know it’s annual Kissing Day today!” Rob chuckled and skipped away to the back of the room.  
“Uh- okay?” You stood with the same expression for a few minutes before finally clearing your throat and retrieving the book from your feet.  
“I think a bigger warning would have been welcomed, Robby!” You heard Richard chortle from the back of the room. You giggled a little yourself, before sitting on the windowsill, arranging the cushions behind your back. You opened it to the page you were on and began to read away, trying to push the thought of Kissing Day to the back of your head.

About fifteen minutes into reading you were brought back into the real world when you heard the fuss at the back. Brianna and Rich were laughing together and Rob seemed to be egging him on a little. Before you could prepare your heart strings to snap their lips were joined together in a kiss, both of their hands holding each-others faces.You felt your heart sink and you almost felt sick at the sight. You liked them both but at the end of the day, you did really like Richard. But there he was kissing another woman. Granted, they were all obviously kissing every girl, but it still hurt like hell.

Your instincts kicked in and you instantly went back to reading, pushing the thoughts back further and further. As long as nobody noticed your reaction you would be fine. However you still listened to everything going on, not being able to tune out.  
“Your turn!” Brianna coaxed. You heard Rob laughing and assumed they were kissing next.  
“Guys, what are y'all gonna do if you all end up with herpes?” Jared joked, causing the whole room to laugh.  
“A kiss from any of the gals in this building is worth any STD’s, Moose.” Rich cackled at his own comment and you felt a smirk tug at your lips a little. The worst part about falling for somebody like Richard, was even if you made you mad or pissed you off even slightly, it would never stay. He’s instantly make you laugh sometime after. And dear god, if it wasn’t frustrating as hell.

Moments later you felt the large cushion you were sat on, sink slightly. You glanced up to find Richard staring back at you with the goofiest grin you’d ever seen. If he entered a competition between toddlers on who held the goofiest smile, he’d win for sure.  
“…Can….can I help you…?” You asked, quietly. Your stomach was in knots and you could feel the anxiety building up through your torso, it was so strong it felt like it might force it’s way through your chest in any moment. Richard smirked at you with a devilish expression and he moved over to you, grabbing your book and placing it down next to you. He then placed his arms either side of you on the windowsill, now leaving you almost laying down beneath him. His face came close to yours and panic began to set in. You wanted to kiss him of course you did, but not for some practical joke. You really genuinely liked the guy but if it was just for a laugh for him, it wasn’t worth it to you.  
“Your turn, shy thing. Pucker up.” He croaked, moving in closer.  
“No!”  
“What?-”  
“I’m not kissing you, Richard.”  
“Wh- but you kissed Robby! What’s wrong with me?”  
“I didn’t exactly get a choice with Rob, now did I?” Richard furrowed his brows at you. “I’d appreciate it if you let me read now.”  
“Nuh uh, not till I get my kiss.” Richard eventually became so far into your personal space you could feel his breath against your face.  
“I am not kissing you! Go and kiss Osric or something.” You opened your book back up and began to read, trying to relieve yourself of the pain in the ass that was hovering over you. Richard let out a loud cackle at your comment, as did a few others in the room.  
“No offense, Osric…” Richard called to him…“…I think you’re a very pretty girl! But I’d rather kiss Y/N, right now.” His eyes turned to face you again. This was where you finally gave him a shove and rose from your seat to move somewhere else. Richard came crashing down onto the windowsill cushion as you left him hovering in thin air. You chuckled to yourself as the entire room laughed at Richard’s misfortune. You had to admit, though you were annoyed that you didn’t get a chance to kiss Rich for even a second, his adorable, face of offense did make up for it as you walked away. You went outside to sit by the poolside and read instead.


	2. So Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard continues in his attempts to steal a kiss from you.

It was about midday and you were still reading away by the poolside. The other girls were sunbathing next to you and Jensen and Jared were messing about in the pool. A few of the others were scattered about on the poolside but what got your attention was how good Richard looked in his swimming trunks when he came walking up to you. You looked at his figure for what felt like a year too long, probably only appearing as a second to anybody else.  
"Y/N, coming for a swim? I'll stop trying to kiss you if you say y-"  
"No thank you, Richard." You interrupted him and went straight back to reading with the sturdiest face you could muster in front of him.You could feel his pout from a few feet away.   
"Fine but the forfeit means you have to kiss me now, so come on, doll face." You wanted to slap the cocky attitude out of him, but you decided for once to play along with his new obsession. You rose to your feet and used your femininity to get the better of him, luring him toward you.   
"Make it quick then, Rich." You sighed, going along with what he wanted for once. He pranced on over to you like a proud peacock, biting his lip as if he was the coolest person there. He leaned in toward your face and you could feel his breath against your lips. You almost let your lips meet for a moment, but the moment was gone as quick as it came when you planted your hands on his chest and shoved him straight into the pool. The large splash of water covered you, but seeing the collapse of Richard's wits rewarded you enough. Brianna and Kim were giggling like school girls behind you and Jared and Jensen were holding their sides as the scene had unfolded.   
"THAT'S IT, YOU GET NO WARNING NEXT TIME, Y/N!" Richard screamed from the pool. You skipped away to the house, giggling to yourself as you made your way to go and change.  
  
It was the evening and everybody was sat around in the living room watching movies together. All of the couples were snuggled up together, some of the other spread about on the sofas next to them and the rest sat on the large bean bags on the floor. You were sat on the comfiest bean bag there, to everybody else's dismay. The movie was about to start when Richard came through the door with his arms filled with beers and other drinks, every nook and cranny held another bottle. He took his time to hand them all out and finally made his way over to you to hand you his.  
"M'lady...." He joked, winking at you playfully. You let out an exasperated sigh and gave him an 'eat-shit' grin that would make Misha Collins shocked. Everybody thanked him for the drinks and then Jensen switched the lights off, before Jared pressed play. You were watching a romantic comedy.   
"Richard for god's sake, sit the fuck down!" Your best friend yelled at the movement of his shadow.  
"I can't help it if nobody saved me a seat....can I?" He giggled. Finally his eyes caught yours and his smile grew bigger and bigger. "Hello, there...." He purred at you.   
"Don't even think about it, Dick. I earned this god damn bean bag." You scowled at him, with your arms folded.   
"You guys could share!" Matt spoke, as if he had come up with the best plan in the world.   
"Or not!" You yelled, but hopelessly as Richard grabbed you and pulled you up to him. You let out a squirm, causing everybody to giggle at the two of you. He let go of you now that you were stood and he then took you place on the bean bag. "Hey, you bastard, that's my seat!" You extended your arm to hit him on the arm but before your first made contact with his arm he'd pulled you down on top of him.  
"Oh, Y/N! Buy me a drink first!" He chuckled, wrapping his arms around you and holding you down so you couldn't escape.  
"Rich! Let go of me!"  
"Kiss me." He commanded. Your cheeks felt like the sun in a microwave as his eyes bore into yours. "Come on." He was staring at your lips in anticipation now.   
"Get a god damn room, you two." Your best friend called, the others nodding in agreement.   
"Get a whole house, jeez." Said Osric, joining in with the joke. Richard's face came close to yours again, his lips hovering next to yours. You could feel his breath against your cheeks and his nose pressing against your own. He brushed his lips against yours but before he pressed them together you pulled away.   
"What now? Dammit I was so close!" Richard complained, pouting at you. You smiled at him sweetly.  
"There's another bean bag behind you." You giggled, before getting up off him and going to grab it. You moved it to the opposite side of the room where your best friend was and Richard _gladly_ wasn't, choosing to sit there for the movie night. For the entire night you felt Richard's eyes on you now and again and every time he went to get more drinks for everybody, his eyes would stay on you for a few seconds longer than anybody elses.


	3. Cheek Doesn’t Count

It was the next day and boy where you happy, that meant that kissing day was over and Richard would finally leave you alone. And better yet, you could suppress your feelings for him with more subtly. Too many times had you come too close to revealing yourself in the last 24 hours.   
You woke up at around 9:30 am, your usual time. Several other people slept in later this morning because of the late movie night you’d all previously had, but you couldn’t get back to sleep so you went downstairs to make a hot drink for yourself.   
“Happy No Kissing day, guys!” You exclaimed cheerfully to Matt and Rob in the kitchen. Rob was at the breakfast table drinking his morning coffee and Matt was washing up at the sink. They both grinned at you and then shared a glance before breaking out into fits of giggles.  
“What’s so funny?” You pouted slightly, furrowing your brows at the two clowns.  
“Yeah- um. Rich isn’t giving in, Y/N.” Rob retorted.  
“What.” You didn’t even question it, leaving it more as a statement. You clenched your eyes shut and grimaced at what Rob had just let slip.  
“Yep. He was telling us about half an hour ago that it’s still kissing week. So if I were you, actually…if I were you I’d let him kiss me. But since you don’t want that, I’d hide today.” Matt told you. He was leaning against the sink and the counter top now. Rob was smiling back at you too as you stood with your hand covering your face.   
“And tomorrow if I were you.” Rob added.  
“Oh for the love of god. I was so happy when I woke up and now you tell me this…” You confessed, sitting down at the breakfast table across from where Rob was sat.   
“I’ll make you a coffee….” Matt chuckled, making his way over to the coffee maker.   
“Yeah I need one. Now.” You face-planted the table and grumbled for a little while, causing a cheery Rob to giggle at you and pat your shoulder.   
“WAIT!” You yelled, suddenly sitting up straight. “Where is Rich right now?” Your right hand covered your temples, preparing yourself for the news, but before Rob so much as opened his mouth, two arms snaked their way around your waist and you felt your body being dragged backwards. You let out a shriek as you were held against a firm surface, against your will.  
“Morning, Y/N!” Richard exclaimed, pulling you closer to him.   
“For the love of God….” You didn’t even struggle to get away this time, seeing it as pointless. All though Rich was quite short compared to most of the guys in the house, he was strong as hell and he wasn’t for letting you go yet. Rob and Matt were laughing at the two of you as Rich nuzzled into your shoulder. After a few moments, Matt placed a cup of coffee down on the table in front of you and Richard set you back down on your chair, kissing you on the cheek before prancing over to the coffee maker himself.

You took a sip of your coffee, grumbling to yourself about the event that had just taken place.  
“Oh, by the way, that kiss on the cheek doesn’t count. It has to be right on the lips…” Richard commented, leaning in to you slightly as he walked past you to sit himself down at the breakfast table next to you.   
“Oh my god, what do you want from me?” You put your head in your hands and let out an exasperated sigh. Richard was sat intimidatingly close to you, laughing at the effect he’d had on you so early in the morning.   
“You could just kiss me and get it over with-” Richard began, stopping when you interrupted him with a light whack on the arm. He chuckled lightly at you, giving you a light shove back. Before Rob or Matt could intervene you were having a hitting contest, laughter echoing around the kitchen. As Rich moved closer to you, the sound of the chair dragging across the floor made you shriek, your hands going to your ears. Your eyes instinctively closed, however a few moments later they opened to find Richard’s hands holding your face and his legs on either side of yours. He’d managed to move his chair up close to yours to seize the moment as you were startled, the sneaky bastard. Richard had managed to move to quick that you were barely able to react fast enough. You only just imagined to jump away from him and the breakfast table as his lips were almost against yours.

Matt and Rob were struggling to breathe from laughter, but you could have sworn you heard Richard growl at you for a moment. You quickly picked up your coffee and practically ran out of the kitchen. You knew how red your face was and you knew they definitely noticed it too, making it all the more worse for you. Though you couldn’t see having left, Richard was smirking away at his two friends, thinking over his next plan.


	4. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard gets so much closer to kissing the reader.

After escaping from the kitchen and the irritating grasp of Richard, you found yourself in the back garden. You had taken a book from your bedroom with a bottle of water and you were now situated beneath a small tree. The tree gave you just enough shade so that you could read your book without being blinded by the sun’s rays. You sat there for what could have been minutes, or hours. You were so enticed with your book that you didn’t notice nor care what time of day it was. Nor did you notice the man stood in the kitchen window gazing out at you.

 

“Do you ever think she’ll just give in and kiss me, Bobbo?” Richard asked Rob, leaning over the counter’s surface and watching you through the window.

“Y/N seems like a shy person to me so I very much doubt it. Why is it that you’re so desperate for her to kiss you anyway? I won fair and square at the kissing game yesterday. You’ve lost and kissing her won’t change that.” Rob replied, sipping his coffee at the kitchen table. He was typing away at his laptop.

“It could change something…” Rich muttered, more to himself than to Rob. Rob looking up from his computer screen and let out a long ‘Oh’.

“You like her!” Rob exclaimed, finally realising this fact. Richard instantly responded with a huge scowl.

“I do not!”

“Puppy love!” Rob laughed, turning back to his typing. “I didn’t see that coming I gotta be honest.”

“I said I don’t like her, Robert.” Richard spat back at his best friend, his complexion however betraying his words with how red it was turning. Not even his beard could hide the blush Richard had from you.

“Just tell her, Richie. She’s more likely to kiss you then.” Rob took another sip of his coffee.

“Tell who what?” Asked a voice, coming from the living room. Kim had overheard what the boys were talking about as she made her way into the kitchen to get another drink of coffee.

“Nothing!” Richard retorted, quickly.

“Richard fancies the pants off of Y/N” 

“ROB, SHUT UP!” Richard yelled, becoming more and more red. “I don’t…” Richard muttered after, still watching you from the window.

“Are you trying to convince me or yourself there, Rich?” Replied Kim, raising a brow. Richard let out a loud exasperated sigh at this response.

You had become tired of reading now and the sun had moved, stealing the shade you had found away from you. You decided to return back inside, possibly to watch some television or to read some more elsewhere. You rose to your feet, stretching your arms up to the sky and letting out a yawn. You then made your way into the house, stepping through the back door to the kitchen. Closing the door behind you, you were then greeted by Kim, Rob and a very annoyed Richard.

“Did I miss something good?” You asked, smiling sweetly at your friends. Richard instantly straightened his stance and looked to you as soon as he had seen you enter the room.

“Nothing much, just teasing Rich.” Rob answered, smirking at Kim with the exact same expression as she presented you with.

“Hey, Y/N. Come back for more?” Said Rich, ignoring the two hyena’s that were previously his friends. You began to laugh nervously, noticing that Richard was now blocking your only exit from the kitchen.

“Would you be so kind as to move the fuck away from the door, Dick?” You asked, with a sickly sweet tone.

“What do I get in return for this?” Asked Rich, grinning back at you.

“You get to keep your balls.” You threatened. He chuckled to himself, moving aside so that there was room for you to squeeze past. You made your way out toward the gap he had made, quickly being pinned against the door’s inner frame before you could so much as breathe safely.

“Hi there.” Rich whispered, with his nose touching yours. He was displaying the cheekiest smirk you had ever seen. You weren’t sure if you were turned on by it or terrified. Knowing your luck both. You cleared your throat and attempted to squirm from his grasp, but to no avail. He had pinned you even harder against the door frame and now had his chest flat against yours.  
image

You could feel his breath on your lips again, churning your legs to butter and your stomach into a deep, empty pit of anxiety. Then again, looking into his eyes you could see something a little more than a trickster’s prank. Those honey coloured eyes definitely weren’t helping the butterflies in the depths of your stomach, or lack thereof. Richard glanced down to your lips, closing the gap tantalizingly slowly. You felt the soft feeling of his lips for part of a second before you were suddenly torn apart by a hungry Matt who had parted the two of you like the red sea to get to the fridge. It took you a few moments to come back to life and snap out of the fake reality you had just been pulled into. You had to remember that Richard was just teasing and joking with you. You couldn’t let yourself fall for that trap. To let him kiss you and fall even more for him. It wasn’t fair on your own heart. You let out a light sigh and turned, leaving the kitchen and making your way to the stairs, Richard running after you. Rob, Kim and Matt all shared a glance. Nobody needed to say anything to the other, they all knew what each other was thinking.


	5. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actual Kissing yay finally

You had had just enough of all of Richard's antics in the last three days. You just wanted it to stop, no longer seeing the funny side. You didn’t want to shout at Richard or cause a big fight between him and all of the friends you were currently staying with. You however decided on another option that would hopefully stop the man from chasing you everywhere. 

You couldn’t believe what you were doing. You were completely out of your mind. It was about midday and everybody was beside the swimming pool outside. You overheard Richard saying he was going to get changed into his swimming trunks. He left the side of the pool and went inside the house. You waited a few minutes, before excusing yourself to the bathroom. You rose to your feet, looking up to the sky. You thought on for a few moments. ‘Am I really going to do this?’ You thought to yourself. You left the pool side, turning on your heel and made your way into the house. You walked past the bathroom and made your way up the stairs. Walking down the hallway upstairs you stopped in your tracks as you saw Richard coming out of his bedroom in nothing but a pair of swimming trunks and a white t-shirt. He had his back to you as he closed the door behind him. You stood, watching his back for a moment or two before making your decision. This had to end now. You stormed over to him, tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around with a surprised look on his face, looking down at you with an innocent expression on his face. Your face of course was a look of frustration. This took him aback a little.   
“Hey, Y/N……” Richard began to speak. “....Did you need someth-” You pushed forward, chests colliding with force as you pressed your lips to his. You had moved to him with so much force that you had pinned him against his closed bedroom door. He instantly closed his eyes as your lips met his, embracing and cherishing every little moment and every little breath of this moment. His arms had flown up in defence, taking a few seconds to come to reality with what was happening. Eventually his arms fell to his sides, before making their way around your lower back. He kissed you back for a few seconds before you opened the bedroom door, snaking your hand around his hip to reach the handle. As the door opened you pushed him inside, your lips never leaving his but to breathe for half of a second, before returning into the kiss. Richard closed the door behind the both of you, then pinning you against it. You could feel how heavy his heart was beating in his chest as he pressed it against your own. His chest was warm and it felt as though it belonged against yours. 

You moved your right hand to place it on his hip, failing however as Richard grabbed it and brought it up against the wall, holding it in place and interlacing his fingers with yours. The feeling of his soft, wet lips against yours was the most amazing feeling you had ever had the pleasure of having. It felt perfect, the passion of his hunger for your kiss contrasting with your shy attitude. You could not have been closer to the man but it still wasn’t enough for you. You couldn’t stop what had come over you, pushing against him with your chest, kissing him forcefully and subtly moving him backwards, further and further until the back of his knees found the edge of the bed and he fell down, onto his back. You stood above him, not smiling, not frowning. Just a look of concentration and thought, which was the exact same face as Richard was expressing. He lay there, looking up at you with hungry eyes and his mouth agape. You climbed onto the bed, straddling his lap. Richard leaned up to reach you, pressing his lips against yours in a sweet and tender kiss, with just as much passion as before but with less force. His arms snook around your back, holding you tight and pulling you close to his chest. When you had woken up this morning this wasn’t what you thought would happen. You were adamant that you would just kiss him quickly and then leave, but his lips felt so right to you that you couldn’t stop yourself. You had completely fallen for the guy and nothing was going to stop you in this moment. Pulling you down on top of him, he started to tug at the bottom of your shirt, pulling it up quickly. He pulled away from your lips tracing his fingers across your chest, arms and stomach, drinking in the sight of you.   
“Y/N…..” He placed his hand on your chest, stopping you from kissing him again. “I think I’m in love w-” 

You woke up to a loud banging on the door of your bedroom.   
“Y/N! It’s 9 am, time to get up.” Rob called through the door, rousing you from your sleep. You sat up straight in bed, rubbing your eyes. It took you a few minutes to get up out of bed. You grabbed your things to go and take a shower, leaving your bedroom and closing the door behind you. You turned around and began to make your way down the corridor before stopping and seeing Richard stood there staring at you with a disgruntled look. Rob must have woken him up too.  
“Morning, Y/N. Why are you so sweaty?” Richard asked you, looking you up and down and walking closer to you. The sight of Richard had reminded you of the dream you were having before you were woken up. Your face instantly flushed to a bright red shade, Richard raised an eyebrow at this and started laughing.   
“Wet dream or something?” The man started cackling, walking past you and making his way downstairs.   
“Shut up!” you shouted back. You laughed nervously at the confrontation with Richard, however not letting it slip just how near to the truth he was.


	6. How ‘Bout We Get the Fuck Off my Rubber Ring

You couldn’t stop thinking about the dream you had had about Richard. Not even your books nor friends could distract you from how much further you had fallen for the Southerner. It was Sunday, which meant it was a new week. Finally. That would mean Richard’s make-believe ‘kissing week’ would be over. You had somehow managed to avoid him for the past two days. Of course he’d seen you a few times and started walking towards you, but you were very good at walking off and not being found when you didn’t want to be.

It was a hot day so you had gotten into your bikini/swimsuit. It was bright red and very slimming, with just enough gaps to show off the natural curve of your body. Everybody was spending the day outside by the swimming pool today in celebration of the sun and lack of rain. Some of the guys were dotted around the garden chatting and laughing, some of the women were sat on the deck chairs gossiping. You were the only one currently using the pool. You had found a large rubber ring and decided you were going to live on it for the day, so you placed it in the pool and lay in there for a good half an hour with your sunglasses on. You were too busy sunbathing and enjoying the blue sky above you to notice when the water began to move a little more harshly. You glanced down, feeling the water lightly lapping at your hanging feet a lot more than they were doing before, but you couldn’t see anything or anyone so you simply assumed it was the wind picking up a little.  
image

You went back to watching the clouds form and blend together across the bold blue of the summer day. The fluffy images distracted you to the extent that you didn’t notice Richard until he had literally leaped out of the pool and right on top of you and the rubber ring. You shrieked in panic, not understanding what the hell was going on. Your arms flew out in a swift motion to grab onto the sides of the rubber ring as you didn’t want to fall into the water in the wrong way. Once all the movement and panic had stopped you realised it was Richard who had nearly drowned you. He was virtually laying down on top of you, with his legs hanging back into the pool and his hands hanging onto the sides of the rubber rings, right aside your own. He was almost trapping you in the rubber ring and there wasn’t anywhere you could go. You were stuck in the middle of the swimming pool with him and everybody else around the pool was laughing at the comical image they were being given.

“Richard Speight Jr, what the fuck?!” You scolded him. You could hear Brianna let out a loud ‘Ooooh’ as you gave him his full title. Richard let out a big hearty laugh and then pulled himself up even further, pinning you further into the rubber ring.

“Hey, Gorgeous. How ‘bout we pick up where we left off in the kitchen, huh?”

“How ‘bout we get the fuck off my rubber ring, huh?” You mimicked him back, applying a lot of sarcasm and emphasis on the ‘huh’ at the end of the sentence. Richard cackled at your response and leaned into you closer with his body, biting his bottom lip and he drove his face closer to yours. You were too busy gazing into those oceans of gold in those eyes of his to say anything else. Your heart was pounding so hard, it felt like it was going to break out of your chest in any moment. Richard’s hand slowly brushed over your arm as it made it’s way up you to find your sunglasses, pulling them gently from your eyes. He placed them back down in your lap and gave you a wicked smirk, moving in even closer if that were at all possible. He glanced down at your lips then back into your eyes.

“Are you ever going to let me kiss you, Y/N?” Richard inquired, nose touching yours. It was a genuine question this time, he didn’t seem so much insulted as he did sad.

“Kissing week is over.” This was all you replied with, in a quiet voice. You didn’t mean to but you let slip a little too much of your true feelings when those words left your mouth. Richard was taken aback by it, surprised as you spoke as if you had wanted to kiss him. He was about to press his lips against yours, never to move from them again, but before he could you had given him a quick shove and he went flying backwards into the swimming pool, causing a big wave of panicked splashing that covered all of your friends. You smirked back at him this time and it was safe to say that he really didn’t like it. Smirking was his thing, not yours. He gave you the most intense glare you had ever seen him make, it genuinely instilled a bit of fear in you, as well as…other feelings. He continued to glare at you as he sculled backwards in the water, making his way to the side of the pool and then pulling himself out.

About ten minutes later you had gotten hungry and decided it was time to get out of the rubber ring before your backside literally became the ring and your feet turned into raisins. You started to make your way into the house to get changed, when Richard started walking behind you.

“Y/N……..” Richard sang. You grimaced.

“….What now?” You groaned, not even turning around to look at him.

“You know it’s still kissing month right?” Richard asked. You could hear the smile in his voice as he said it. Your head flew around in one swift motion, making direct eye contact with him, but he didn’t stop walking when you did until he was right up close to you again. You started to take steps backwards, not liking the cheeky grin he had planted on his face. He was up to something again and you knew exactly what it was.

“C’mere, Y/N……” He said, keeping his tongue between his teeth and narrowing his eyes at you. He got closer and closer, making large strides towards you before you took off into the house, running as fast as your feet could take you through all of the rooms and different sets of doors. Richard sprinted after you and sadly for you the training he had taken whilst filming Band of Brothers was still quite present. His stamina and speed was a lot better than yours and by the time you had grabbed the handle of your bedroom door he had grabbed you from behind and picked you up.  
image

You let out a scream, blended with laughter and nerves. He was cackling away like an evil mastermind as he carried you into his bedroom. He threw you onto the bed and went back, locking the door with you and him inside. There was nowhere for you to run at this moment as he didn’t have an en suite bathroom or a large enough window for you to climb out of.

There was nothing but air between the two of you and as soon as Richard stopped laughing and his smile dropped, you knew just how much trouble you were in.


End file.
